The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Mandevilla plant obtained from crossing a seedling of an unnamed Mandevilla atroviolacea plant (female) and a Mandevilla amabilis×boliviensis ‘Sunmandeho’ plant (male).
The Mandevilla is a popular plant and is used as a pot plant in the summer season or an indoor plant or a glasshouse plant. Only a limited number of varieties of Mandevilla plants are commercially available. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new variety having a large flower with deep red petals, and a long flowering duration.
In September 1997, crossing with a seedling of Mandevilla atroviolacea and Mandevilla plant ‘Sunmandeho’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,556) was conducted. From that crossing, 40 seedlings were obtained. Those seedlings were grown in a greenhouse from April 1998, and only one seedling was selected in August 1999. The selected plant was propagated by cutting and then grown in bed and pot on trial from August 1999 to November 2000. The botanical characteristics of the plant were examined, using similar variety ‘Sunmandeho’ and ‘Rose Giant’ (non-patented in the United States), for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this new Mandevilla plant is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to us, and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety of Mandevilla plant was named ‘Sunmandecrim’. The new variety reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England.
The female parent in the obtaining of this new variety ‘Sunmandecrim’ is a seedling of Mandevilla atroviolacea (non-patented in the United States). The Mandevilla plant Mandevilla atroviolacea also is presently maintained at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan. The main botanical characteristics of Mandevilla atroviolacea are as follows:    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Lianous.                            Stem:                                Stem diameter.—Approximately 2.1 mm.            Stem color.—Light brown (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 166D).            Lenticel.—Present.            Branching.—Few.            Internode length.—Approximately 3.8 cm.                            Leaf:                                Phyllotaxis.—Opposite.            Whole shape of leaf.—Oblong.            Shape of leaf apex.—Cuspidate.            Shape of leaf base.—Cordate.            Leaf length.—Approximately 5.0 cm.            Leaf width.—Approximately 2.5 cm.            Leaf thickness.—Approximately 0.2 mm.            Color of mature leaf upper side.—Dark olive green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 137A).            Color of mature leaf reverse side.—Moderate yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 147B).            Variegation of mature leaf.—Absent.            Gloss of mature leaf upper side.—Medium.            Pubescence of mature leaf upper side.—Absent.            Pubescence of mature leaf reverse side.—Absent.            Leaf petiole length.—Approximately 1.0 cm.            Leaf petiole diameter.—Approximately 1.5 mm.            Leaf petiole color.—Moderate yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 146C).                            Flower:                                Color of flower bud.—Strong purplish pink (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 55B).            Length of peduncle.—Approximately 3.0 cm.            Peduncle color.—Dark reddish orange (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 178A).            Flower shape.—Single.            Flower form.—Partly open.            Flower facing direction.—Horizontal to slanted upward.            Diameter of flower.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Flower height.—Approximately 6.5 cm.            Floral tube length.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Color of flower upper side.—Moderate purplish-red (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 64B).            Color of inside surface of corolla throat.—Vivid orange (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 24A).            Color of flower outside.—Strong purplish pink (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 55B).            Overlapping of petals.—Slightly overlapped.            Whole shape of petal lobe.—Orbicular.            Shape of petal lobe apex.—Cuspidate.            Curvature of petal.—Inwardly curved.            Waving of petal.—Weak.            Petal length.—Approximately 2.0 cm.            Petal width.—Approximately 2.1 cm.            Petal number.—5.                            Reproductive organs:                                Pistil.—Present.            Pistil number.—1.            Stamen number.—5.            Anther color.—Dark reddish orange (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 178A).            Anther appendage.—Absent.                            Physiological and ecological characteristics:                                Flower number.—5-9 per cluster.            Flower fragrance.—Absent.            Fertility.—Absent.            Leaf abscission.—The leaves fall when subjected to low temperature in late autumn.            Flower abscission.—The flowers commonly last approximately 7 to 10 days on the plant.            Flowering time.—Early.            Flowering duration.—Long (early June to late October in Japan).            Cold tolerance.—Low.            Heat tolerance.—High.            Resistance to diseases.—Medium.            Resistance to pests.—Medium.                        
The Mandevilla amabilis×boliviensis ‘Sunmandeho’ used as the male parent in the obtaining of this new variety ‘Sunmandecrim’ is commercially available. The Mandevilla amabilis×boliviensis ‘Sunmandeho’ also is presently maintained at the SUNTORY FLOWERS Ltd., at 863-1, Aza-Iketani, Omori-cho, Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan. The main botanical characteristics of Mandevilla amabilis×boliviensis ‘Sunmandeho’ are as follows:    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Lianous.                            Stem:                                Stem diameter.—Approximately 4.5 mm.            Stem color.—Moderate Orange (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 167D).            Lenticel.—Not visible.            Branching.—Few.            Internode length.—Approximately 13.0 cm.                            Leaf:                                Phyllotaxis.—Opposite.            Whole shape of leaf.—Elliptic.            Shape of leaf apex.—Cuspidate.            Shape of leaf base.—Acute.            Leaf length.—Approximately 11.0 cm.            Leaf width.—Approximately 5.0 cm.            Leaf thickness.—Approximately 0.2 mm.            Leaf margin.—Entire.            Color of mature leaf upper side.—Medium olive green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 146A).            Color of mature leaf reverse side.—Medium yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 146C).            Variegation of mature leaf.—Absent.            Gloss of mature leaf upper side.—Medium-strong.            Pubescence of mature leaf upper side.—Absent.            Pubescence of mature leaf reverse side.—Absent.            Leaf petiole length.—Approximately 1.5 cm.            Leaf petiole diameter.—Approximately 2.2 mm.            Leaf petiole color.—Brilliant yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 145B).                            Flower:                                Color of flower bud.—Light yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 149C).            Length of peduncle.—Approximately 1.6 cm.            Peduncle color.—Strong yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 144B).            Flower shape.—Single.            Flower form.—Perfectly open.            Flower facing direction.—Horizontal to slanted upward.            Diameter of flower.—Approximately 11.0 cm.            Flower height.—Approximately 9.0 cm.            Floral tube length.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Color of flower upper side.—Yellowish white (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 155C).            Color of inside surface of corolla throat.—Vivid yellow (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 15A).            Color of flower outside.—Yellowish white (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 158D).            Overlapping of petals.—Slightly overlapped.            Whole shape of petal lobe.—Orbicular.            Shape of petal lobe apex.—Cuspidate.            Curvature of petal.—Outwardly curved.            Waving of petal.—Medium.            Petal length.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Petal width.—Approximately 6.0 cm.            Petal number.—5.                            Reproductive organs:                                Pistil.—Present.            Pistil number.—1.            Stamen number.—5.            Anther color.—Brilliant yellow (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 15B).            Anther appendage.—Absent.                            Physiological and ecological characteristics:                                Flower number.—Commonly 4-5 per cluster.            Flower fragrance.—Absent or weak.            Fertility.—Self fertile.            Leaf abscission.—The leaves fall when subjected to low temperature in late autumn.            Flower abscission.—The flowers commonly last approximately 7 to 10 days on the plant.            Flowering duration.—Long and substantially continuous (early June to early November in Japan).            Cold tolerance.—Low.            Heat tolerance.—High.            Resistance to diseases.—Medium.            Resistance to pests.—Medium.                        
The similar variety Mandevilla amabilis ‘Rose Giant’ is commercially available. The Mandevilla plant Mandevilla amabilis ‘Rose Giant’ also is presently maintained at the SUNTORY FLOWERS Ltd., at 836-1, Aza-Iketani, Omori-cho, Yokaichi, Shiga, Japan. The main botanical characteristics of Mandevilla amabilis ‘Rose Giant’ are as follows:    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Lianous.                            Stem:                                Stem diameter.—Approximately 6.0 mm.            Stem color.—Dark reddish brown (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 183A).            Lenticel.—Present.            Branching.—Few.            Internode length.—Approximately 17.0 cm.                            Leaf:                                Phyllotaxis.—Opposite.            Whole shape of leaf.—Oblong.            Shape of leaf apex.—Mucronate.            Shape of leaf base.—Cordate.            Leaf length.—Approximately 11.0 cm.            Leaf width.—Approximately 7.0 cm.            Leaf thickness.—Approximately 0.4 mm.            Color of mature leaf upper side.—Dark grayish olive green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 139A).            Color of mature leaf reverse side.—Moderate yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 147B).            Varieagation of mature leaf.—Absent.            Gloss of mature leaf upper side.—Medium.            Pubescence of mature leaf upper side.—Present.            Pubescence of mature leaf reverse side.—Present.            Leaf petiole length.—Approximately 1.0 cm.            Leaf petiole diameter.—Approximately 3.5 mm.            Leaf petiole color.—Brilliant yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 149B).                            Flower:                                Color of flower bud.—Strong purplish pink (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 62B).            Length of peduncle.—Approximately 0.9 cm.            Peduncle color.—Vivid yellow green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 149A).            Flower shape.—Single.            Flower form.—Perfectly open.            Flower facing direction.—Horizontal to slanted upward.            Diameter of flower.—Approximately 10.0 cm.            Flower height.—Approximately 9.0 cm.            Floral tube length.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Color of flower upper side.—Deep purplish pink (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 55A).            Color of inside surface of corolla throat.—Yellowish white (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 155D).            Color of flower outside.—Deep purplish pink (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 55A).            Overlapping of petals.—Closed.            Whole shape of petal lobe.—Orbicular.            Shape of petal lobe apex.—Cuspidate.            Curvature of petal.—Outwardly curved.            Waving of petal.—Weak.            Petal length.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Petal width.—Approximately 6.0 cm.            Petal number.—5.                            Reproductive organs:                                Pistil.—Present.            Pistil number.—1.            Stamen number.—5.            Anther color.—Bright yellow (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 15B).            Anther appendage.—Absent.                            Physiological and ecological characteristics:                                Flower number.—5-9 per cluster.            Flower fragrance.—Absent-weak.            Fertility.—Absent.            Leaf abscission.—The leaves fall when subjected to low temperature in late autumn.            Flower abscission.—The flowers commonly last approximately 7 to 10 days on the plant.            Flowering time.—Early.            Flowering duration.—Long (early June to late October in Japan).            Cold tolerance.—Low.            Heat tolerance.—High.            Resistance to diseases.—Medium.            Resistance to pests.—Medium.                        
This new variety of Mandevilla plant ‘Sunmandecrim’ was asexually reproduced by cuttings at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan and the homogeneity and stability thereof were thereby confirmed.